another continuation
by sarakl
Summary: Darcy and Elisabeth gets married and their life starts. lots of sweetness:
1. Chapter 1

**The ****Wedding**

Elisabeth was sitting in her bedroom window, looking down on the well known garden below. Here she had grown up, playing hide and seek with her sisters, learning her first dances while Mary had played the piano and Kitty, Lydia, Jane and her had fought over whom got to dance as women. "It has been so many good days down there," Elisabeth kept thinking, knowing that this house was only her home for a few more hours. Soon everything would change. She had been a part of a big, noisy, but loving family and had been given a lot of freedom being the second eldest sister in the flock. Married life would change her way of living and she would no longer be seen as an individual, but first and foremost as the wife of on of the richest men in Britain. "Mrs. Darcy…" Elisabeth whispered and smiled, shedding all doubts away.

Instead her mind travelled to a topic that of late had been of great interest to her. She knew her body well, and as her mother always did, Elisabeth compared it to the woman she found the most beautiful, not only in her eyes, but also as the world around her judged. Jane had fear features, she was taller than Elisabeth, and her neck was longer, her hips more narrow and her breast lighter. "I hope he find me attractive," she sighed probably for the hundred time just that week. Nobody had seen her as a grown naked woman before, if you did not include Hill, the maid of the house. Elisabeth grabbed both hands around her waist and measured the width, happy to se that she did have a slim belly. A large bump came from the kitchen downstairs and Elisabeth knew her last day as a maiden had arrived.

Mr. Darcy had been walking up and down the hallway for quite a long time when Mr. Bingley found him. He saw the untouched food in front of his friend and understood the feeling so very well. "Sit, have a bite!" Mr. Bingley issued forward to Mr. Darcy with enthusiasm, "You don't want your bride to hear you stomach during the ceremony, now do you?" Mr. Darcy looked at the big smile Mr. Bingley sent him and couldn't help but return it. "It's real, right? It's today that I get my Elisabeth?" Darcy had to have it confirmed, even if he knew very well to be right. Mr. Bingley didn't even care to answer, but just pointed at the food saying "Eat up friend, than let's get you to church…"

The Church was decorated in Elisabeth's favourite spring flowers, picked yesterday, and as Mr. Darcy knew his bride well, he also knew that she had been there picking and decorating as long as her mother would let her, before ordering her to bed. The white wild lilies, that surrounded the alter, was bound together with green leaves and Mr. Darcy kept thinking that it was the most beautiful arrangement he had ever seen. People were filling up the church in a rapid speed, as this was a wedding that they had long awaited. It was not common for a daughter of a farmer, yes, a daughter of a gentleman, but still Miss Elisabeth Bennet's position made it hard to find such a match as Mr. Darcy.

As the time for the ceremony approached Elisabeth stood nervous outside, flickering with her black curls. She wanted this over with, knowing that the man she loved more than anything on earth stood just inside and waited her presence. Her dress was simple, decorated with pearls and on the hem she had embroidered lilies of the Valy. She had used the lilies again in her bouquet and on her head as a beautiful crown, making the veil float effortless down her back. Her dark hair made her white costume an amazing sight. And around her neck laid a necklace given to her by Darcy, a bright-red heart-shaped ruby.

Music started playing and the doors opened, giving Mr. Darcy a first look at his bride. She made him shiver as he took in her beauty. Thinking that Elisabeth and her farther used a very long time reaching him he even took a few steps towards them, wanting so eagerly to touch the goddess in front of him.

As the reverend pronounced them husband and wife, Mr. Darcy gave his blushing bride a sweet and simple kiss in front of the audience. Their lips barely touched, but their eyes told each other of a strong and burning love. "I hope to make you blush several times this day my wife…" Darcy whispered in Elisabeth's ear, her heart stopped for a few seconds hearing him say wife, but he, as to make up for the kiss, raised his voice and said, "I love you!"

After the rings had been exchanged and the wedding celebrated, Mr. Darcy longed to take Elisabeth away with him. Their life as a wedded couple was to start now, and the evening could not come fast enough. Elisabeth parted with her sisters, giving away kisses to everyone. Mr. Darcy, overjoyed, also gave a happy appearance as they headed off. Noticing Elisabeth's sudden sadness he whispered that he had asked Mr. Bingley and Mrs. Bingley to come visit as soon as their first few months as married people had passed, but if this was to long, maybe Elisabeth should write and beg them to come even sooner. "I want you to be happy Lizzy." Darcy said. Elisabeth smiled, knowing he had picked up on her mood change incredible fast, "I can't be happier than I am today Darcy," she tried to convince him, leaning against him in the carriage, demanding her first proper kiss as a married woman. They had been practicing for a while, when they took secret stops on there walks together, but Elisabeth suddenly decided to step it up a little. And as there lips meet she tried something she had been wanting to try ever since Darcy taught her how to kiss with an open mouth, she wanted to open her first…

Chapter 2

Mr. Darcy liked Elisabeth's innocent way to explore, giving her the power to lead the kiss. After a while he knew he had to break it of, as it was still light and this carriage not a very decent place to take Elisabeth's virginity. He knew his arousal was quite apparent and tried to get his mind off of the body that pressed itself towards him. "Loveliest Lizzy…" he kissed her ear. "tell me, have you been scared of what's going to happen tonight?" he looked at her with concern. Elisabeth suddenly looked terrified, that it was his question that terrified her, he would never now. " I eh, I have … You know, eh, thought about it some…" was the only, stabbering words Elisabeth got out. Mr. Darcy, who felt her shame even for saying those few words, suddenly knew that even if Elisabeth had passion she lacked knowledge. "I know that this is hard to talk about, but I would like to know what you have been told about the matter," Mr. Darcy stroked her hair and let his fingers continue down her arm. Elisabeth felt helpless, and did most of all want to flee outside, though the stubbornness inside her made her speak out. " Mother told me that it was something that hurts, but that it was my duty, and that you would stop when I give you sons," Elisabeth looked out of the window, not knowing were to place her gaze. "Jane told me more; she said that it begins with kisses and that I have to get naked in front of you before you would make me yours. She said something of blood, though I don't know what she meant by that." Darcy studied Elisabeth's face as she spoke, seeing questions light in her eyes and worries shadowing her urge to speak them. He hated that she felt worried, but understood that the information she had, had made her truly anxious.

"I asked you to tell me what you know and I guess it's only fear that I give you a real explanation, then maybe you won't be so afraid off tonight. Do you want me to explain?" Darcy asked carefully, Elisabeth nodded her head, but still not meeting his eyes. Darcy would not let her turn away and kissed her neck, making Elisabeth face him, then holding her head in his hands he started. " You have been served a lot of half truths from you mother and sister and I think it's only fear that I fill in some blanks, though some of it will have to wait, as it can't be explained" he smile at her. "It is true that making love starts with kisses, much in the same way we just practiced." At this statement Elisabeth blushed. "You like it when we kiss, don't you?" if possible Elisabeth blushed even deeper and nodded her head again. "Remember the feeling and double it several times and that it what I hope to make you feel this evening. We will kiss and take it slow from there, when you feel ready we might take some clothes off, as it makes the whole matter a lot easier, and more enjoyable" Darcy couldn't control it and kissed Elisabeth once more. "Do I have to be naked?" Elisabeth pleaded towards Darcy, revealing her concerns, insecurity reflecting from her eyes. He kissed her again, trying to find a good answer. "Elisabeth, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, I will never press you into anything you don't want to, but don't make up your mind yet, you might change it later on. Maybe when you see me without clothes you won't be scared anymore…" "I am not scared" Elisabeth duelled back immediately, though when meeting Darcy's smiling eyes, she laughed out load, knowing he caught her lie. "What happens so," she shyly asked. "We kiss and stroke each other; there are a lot of ways to explore… Then when we are both ready, I will break you maiden head, and that is where the blood comes in. But it's only the first time, and even if it will hurt you, remembers that it's only going to get better from then on. As to what happens after the pain goes away that will be a secret for you to find out in a few hours."

The rest of the trip, to The Darcy-manor in London, went without speaking. Elisabeth had a lot to think about, though she truly didn't fear the evening anymore. "I love you, "she mumbled, then a while after she drifted to sleep. Darcy watched his wife sleep for the first time and was quiet intrigued.

After dinner and her toilet Elisabeth had no choice but to enter her bedroom, a room she knew would change her to a real married woman. Her nightgown was beautiful and also had embroideries of lilies of the valley on it. Her hair was brushed and curled it's way down her back. As she entered the room she saw it was empty, and went on to the big windows overlooking the city. She stood there so fascinated by the bright lights and the large houses, that she didn't hear Darcy coming toward her from behind. She jumped in the air as he laid his arms around her. "Loveliest Elisabeth…" he whispered, and placed his head on her shoulders. They stared out at the city together for a while, content with being close to each other until Darcy saw the reflection of Elisabeth's pointed nipples and instantly knew she was cold. "Come dear, lets get you warm," he smiled, giving her a hug and carrying her laughing into the room.

Again it was Elisabeth that kissed him, but this time the kiss was more timid. She didn't want to rush things and Darcy let Elisabeth choose the pace. He caressed her face and her hair, but let the rest of her body be, not wanting to frighten her. A few minutes later though, he felt an amazing sensation going trough his body, as a tiny hand started feeling its way over his chest. He held his breath and let her know it was ok by slowly placing a hand on her abdomen. Soon he couldn't resist and laid the other and over her breast, longing to feel its fullness. She gasped shocked, looking up at him all sad. "What is it Lizzy?" he asked, shameful he said "Your breast are so beautiful and I just couldn't help myself. Just relax and let me show you how good this can be…" he started unbuttoning her blouse while looking into her eyes, trying to tell her how amazing she was. The breasts were soon exposed and he got his first look at her dark almost brownish nipples. Even if her breast were big, her nipples were small and petit, he loved the sight. "May I kiss them" he asked, now more impatient. As he put his lips to her nipples she moaned and when he also started massaging them she started feeling this new and tingerling feeling in the area under her navel. After a while she also felt as if it was starting to get all wet down there and she needed some kind of friction to ease her discomfort. As she leaned her self, as on instinct, towards Darcy she felt something big protruding towards her. It was hard and long and Darcy moaned when she did it.

Darcy slowly stepped back and decided to let his bride see him naked, knowing that she probably hadn't seen a single man naked in her whole life. Her gaze made him a bit uncomfortable, but soon he stood in front of her, as a man and nothing more. She looked happy, and gave him a big smile as she studied him. Not knowing what she did she decided that she too wanted to get undressed, and she unhooked her dress and let it fall. Darcy looked shocked at first, not completely understanding. Then it was suddenly clear, his wife was standing right in front of him, without a single garment, and she looked stunning. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world, your hips, your breast, your mouth… Everything looks so tempting," he said as he took a step forward and let his fingers feel their way down her figure. Something went dark in Elisabeth and she said strict "I don't like meaningless flatteries, as we both know you have seen my faults!" turning her self away from him, trying to hide a tear falling down her chin.

It was a startled Darcy that looked back at his wife, not knowing what she spoke of. "Lizzy…" he tried, "You speak of faults, but I see none. Maybe I did not make myself clear, but Lizzy you have the most breathtaking figure in probably all of England. My passion for you is so strong; I have never felt anything like it." His voice broke as he said those last words, not knowing if he had gone to fare. "Tell me, where have you gotten the impression otherwise, if it's from me I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive myself." Elisabeth took his words in, realising the honesty in them, before explaining "I compeer myself with my sister, as everyone tells me she is the most beautiful creature they know, and I see allot of differences, and therefore you have to see them too…" Elisabeth tried to speak out. Darcy suddenly understood, and he found her way of looking on beauty alarming. "Elisabeth!," Darcy said sharply, "Beauty is so many things. Yes, you sister is wonderful, but a very bad pick for me. I need someone with guts, someone that's not afraid. You have been so brave today, don't think I don't understand. I will try to explain you something that might make you uncomfortable." He picked his wife up and placed them both on the bed, two naked bodies longing for each other. Darcy just wanted to make something clear for his bride first, "When people estimate beauty there are a lot of things they consider sweetheart," he brushed some curls away. "First, of what is proper to speak. Our society has made an ideal of tall, light, slim women with fear complexions. If the woman also knows to hold her tongue it makes her all so much more desirable. That's why Jane is always said to be most beautiful, as we both know; she has the entire list above and some wit as well. You, my dear, have also most of those qualities, though your tongue might run away with you sometimes. You have your own opinions and a dark hair. All things I love about you! Secondly, there is another way of looking at a woman. You know the way men dream about, but never say." This time it was Darcy that blushed before he continued, "you are all that. Your breasts are so tempting and your hips make you into a goddess picture. No, Lizzy, there are no faults, you are the true beauty, remember that." He saw something building up inside her, and suddenly Elisabeth was crying, all the tension she had kept inside her was coming out.

After drying up her tears, Darcy kissed Elisabeth with more passion than ever before, all the while stroking her breasts. This time there were no more hold ups and soon Elisabeth new all secrets that belonged to the marriage.

Chapter 3

The morning sun rose and woke the two lovers. It had been a lovely, but difficult day yesterday. So many goodbyes and so many new things to discover. Elisabeth remembered last night and smiled. It had been a very pleasant experience and as she felt her husband move his hands down her body, one she hoped to re-enact very soon. She kissed his face lightly, laughing at the strange feeling of being held so early in the morning and by the traces of beard on Darcy's face.

Later, at the breakfast table, Mr. Darcy asked his wife if she would like to visit some shops before they left for Pemberly. "I would like to spoil my wife and buy you everything your heart desire!" Mr. Darcy told her. "I think that sounds wonderful husband, though really not necessary. I have you, that's enough for me…" Elisabeth told him with a smile in her eyes, knowing they would indeed go shopping.

After getting Elisabeth a new bonnet, two new dresses and a beautiful embroidery Mr. Darcy was real happy. "What about a new pair of shoes," he tried. Elisabeth was overwhelmed by everything and felt Darcy was getting her into as many shops as possible, just so he could parade his wife. "I think I will do quiet well without, thank you!" Elisabeth answered, showing him she understood the meaning behind all this. Suddenly she stopped in front of a small dusty bookstore, seeing a beautiful copy of Platon which she knew Darcy would love. "Husband?" she said. "Yes, wife," Mr. Darcy replied, "There are some women articles I would like to buy, though I would like to do it without your company. Maybe you could go down to the post office, you talked about a letter you would like to send…" Elisabeth tried. Mr. Darcy didn't know what to answer and just nodded and followed her to a shop nearby and took off.

Elisabeth ran back to the bookstore and bought the book, using her well saved money, knowing it was probably the last time she would pay with anything other than the Darcy money. After having the book wrapped she put it away, then counting her last pounds she found that she had enough for a piece of music that stood on a shelf, and thinking of her new sister she bought that as well, happy to have something to surprise both Darcy's with.

A minute after she left the shop Mr. Darcy was back leading her toward the carriage, ready to take his wife back to the manor. "I am sorry about leaving you like that," Mr. Darcy said. He had been paying for everything up until he left her and had completely forgotten to give Elisabeth money to spend on her own. Elisabeth didn't understand the meaning, knowing it was she that had asked for the time alone. "I beg you pardon?" she replied. Mr. Darcy looked down on her, "I am sorry I didn't give you some money to spend," he explained. Elisabeth was quite stunned, but knew that it was considered a husbands duty to provide for his family, but decided to tell the truth. "Don't think about it, I had some money saved so there was no problem." "I don't want you to ever have to think about money again love," Darcy ended their conversation.

When they came back they decide to spend the evening relaxing. Elisabeth went up stairs and changed her dress before returning to the living room, where she found her husband reading a book. She was delighted by the view and when Darcy lowered his book she jumped up next to him, laying her head on his lap, begging him to read for her. And as Mr. Darcy's voice spoke Elisabeth drew small figures in the texture of his west.

"Would you like children?" Elisabeth asked her husband, when he paused in the reading, looking up at him with big eyes. "Yes!," Darcy answered fast, "Though I am not in any hurry getting them, I kind of like having you all to my self!" he added. She kissed him, "maybe we should practise some more?" she whispered, trying to kiss him again. Before she knew it Mr. Darcy had her in his arms and carried her to their bedroom, eager to do exactly that.

Lying in bed afterwards Darcy started thinking about Elisabeth's words."Why did you just ask me if I wanted children?" a thought had suddenly hit Darcy, "you do not believe in your mothers words of giving me sons, do you?" Elisabeth was tired and didn't now what Darcy meant at first, but suddenly remembered her words in the carriage yesterday; it seemed as such a long time ago. "I asked because I now know how you make them, and I started thinking… Notting more…" Elisabeth mumbled. "What were you thinking?" Darcy wondered. "I thought if our son would look like you? You see, I think you are the most handsome man I know!" She kissed his chest with a mischievous smile on her lips. "Well, if you would like a son as me, I would like identical twin girls just like their mother…" "And who would their mother be? Elisabeth tried to sound confused. Darcy knew he was being made fun off and rolled over his wife to pin her down while tickling her. "You know very well who their mother would be, love" he laughed as she twisted to get free…


	2. Chapter 2

The road to Pemberly went without drama. Elisabeth felt tired after the busy days she had been through and all the new things she had to learn. As there were only she and Darcy in the carriage she leaned on him, falling asleep immediately.

Darcy was happy to bring his Elisabeth to Pemberly. It had been his childhood home, but as an adult he had spent as little time as possible there, finding it too big for one man. Now he knew what had been missing the entire time…

The Pemberly mansion had been scrubbed and cleaned for weeks and had never looked better. Even though Darcy had never spent much time there he hadn't let the place fall a part. Old furnisher had been painted and pictures restored when the time was right. But, as soon as Darcy decided to marry and had gotten his yes, he had written and told how he wanted the master bedroom to appear and how they would have to rearrange the dressing room that would belong to his new wife. No one had used it in years and the carpet, drapings and curtains all needed changing! He wanted the room to be a place Elisabeth felt home and with some help from Jane he had made detailed description and sent Miss Georgiana to inspect and control them for him.

He knew Pemberly had everything Elisabeth could ever want when it came to art, music and décor, but he really hoped she would feel as she belonged there, that it would truly feel like home to her. He remembered the noise and excitement that always set the mood in Longbourn, hoping that Elisabeth wouldn't miss them too much. "I'll take her riding and show her the mountains; we'll walk long trips together and read together." He also remembered Georgiana; it would be good for both the ladies to have someone else to talk to.

As the carriage came closer to Pemberly Elisabeth woke, feeling a bit ashamed that she slept the entire day, "I am sorry I have been such a bad company today," Elisabeth whispered sleepy. "What dear?" Darcy asked, not understanding, as he had enjoyed watching Elisabeth immensely. "I mean, I have slept and you have had to occupy yourself all alone." Elisabeth gave her husband a kiss as to show him how she was able to make time fly and it didn't seem like Darcy disagreed.

They were finally at Pemberly and Elisabeth was awed by the magnificent house, or maybe castle would be more correct. As they arrived Darcy jumped out of the carriage and helped Elisabeth down himself. "Welcome home!" He whispered before taking her arm under his and leading her up the stairs. Then there were a short presentation of the staff, some familiar faces and others completely new. Mrs. Reynolds was so trilled to finally get her married master home, and she looked forward to all the changes the new mistress would make. "Welcome back Mrs. Darcy, as I said the last time we met, I have been dreaming of the day the master would bring home his wife for quite a long time now." Mrs. Reynolds told Elisabeth, saying a bit to much as usually, she then turned a bit a shamed to her master and said very strict: "Everything is done as you ordered Mr. Darcy."

Elisabeth was so overwhelmed that she forgot to question Mrs. Reynolds words to her husband, and she just kept her grip at Mr. Darcy's arm fast, trying to stay calm. After all the servants had been greeted there were one more that longed to say hello, Georgiana. "I trust you journey went well," Georgiana bowed. Mr. Darcy would probably had answered her question and that would have been that, but Mrs. Darcy didn't like formalities between family and gave Miss. Georgiana a big hug, before telling her, " I think we'll have lots of fun together," and a bit more quiet, " and I am so glad you are here to help me figure this all out." Georgiana laughed out load and her brother, who had heard Elisabeth's plea, smiled as well. "We'll help each other; there will be changes and new things for all of us!" Mr. Darcy comforted.

Chapter 5


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

Darcy got Elisabeth to himself and hurried her towards the end of the hallway of the second floor. "You saw most of Pemberly last time you were here, though I don't think you have seen these rooms yet!" Darcy teased, as he bowed and opened the door to their quarters.

Their bedroom had red velvet wallpaper, the floor was made out of different types of wood that formed a floral pattern and the curtains were white and smooth with small red flowers that complemented the walls. The furniture was old, but kept in good shape, and looked just as romantic as the rest of the room. There were one door on each side, "probably to private bath- and changing rooms," Elisabeth thought, but what really caught her eye was the golden letter "E" written on the left door and the "F" on the opposite. It touched her heart to see how Darcy had tried to make her feel home.

As she had studied the room Darcy was quite content with the way her eyes lid up as they took it all in. Most of it was just as it had always been, though the wood had been lightened and the curtains changed. The old room had been darker as his father hadn't liked light in his eyes in the morning, so the old curtains had been of a thick and green material. He thought light fitted Elisabeth more, yes; her entire being was going to bring light to this whole house!

"What do you think?" Darcy asked a still speechless Elisabeth. "I think…I think I will be very happy here. And I will gladly admit that I am very happy to have you show me into _our_ bedroom and not to my own…" She smiled up towards him. "You know, there is another bedroom if you walk through your dressing room. It's normal for a wife to have one." Darcy commented, though being very happy hearing Elisabeth's words. "It doesn't mean we have to use it though," Darcy continued, before Elisabeth was lifted up into the air and thrown on top of their bed.

Later that day Elisabeth got to know her new personal maid. It was all strange to her, as she had sheared a maid with all her sisters and mother her entire life, but for Darcy it was the easiest most normal thing in the world. Her name was Lucy, and she was a sweet young girl, but not very talkative. She helped Elisabeth get dressed for dinner, made her hair and left with a small curtsey. Darcy knocked on the door and together they walked down towards the dinner table.

"It all looks like a dance," Elisabeth whispered to Darcy as the servants changed her plates between courses. "I think they are all making an extra effort to please their new mistress, madam," Darcy teased Elisabeth. Georgiana spent most of the dinner talking to Elisabeth, loving that she had finally gotten the sister she had always wanted, and needed. "I think you will have to help me quiet a bit Georgiana," Elisabeth commented. "You know, I grew up under very different circumstances." "We'll both have to make an effort, so Elisabeth will feel home here," Darcy agreed, not wanting the women to do all the talking.

"Oh, I know brother, and I have already asked our neighbours to come visit us in a few days. You will love them Elisabeth. They are not to old, just a few years older then you two, and the wife is such a good story teller." "I would love to make new acquaintances here, but hold on with inviting everyone you know just yet. I would still like some time with two of my favourite people in the entire world! And before I forget, I have a surprise for you both after dinner!" Darcy sent an uncertain crocked smile at Elisabeth, wondering what the surprise was all about.

After dinner Darcy asked if the ladies would like to spend the evening in the parlour looking out towards the river. Secretly hoping to get Elisabeth to himself, while his sister played the pianoforte. Elisabeth agreed, but excused herself for a minute to get her presents. She had to ask Lucy were her luggage were and the together they found both items.

"You look very pleased with yourself," Darcy teased as Elisabeth came almost running into the room. Elisabeth blushed, but had to admit to her self that the teased one had suddenly become the teaser. "I think I liked you better before you became so smug," Elisabeth told him with a smile in her eyes, before she turned to Georgiana and handed her the piece of music she had bought. "Just a small gift and a token of my appreciation, that you welcome me into your family!" Elisabeth's voice went weak and she got tears in her eyes. "Maybe it will give you something to do as well, if I steal your brother to much away from you…" she added, as to joke away sudden serious feeling that had come over her. Darcy had rose and came over and gave Elisabeth a hug, "I don't think you understand how much we have been longing for someone like you to come into our family." Georgiana just nodded and smiled, not used to her brother showing emotions that openly. As to give the couple some privacy she went to her pianoforte and started playing her new song.

"I haven't been completely honest with you husband," Elisabeth admitted. Darcy looked alarmed. Elisabeth had to smile at his facial expression, "do you remember the time in London were I said I wanted to but some womanly articles and asked for some time alone?" Darcy did, and suddenly thought he realised what she hadn't been honest about. "Don't worry, you can get all of that in the village as well," Darcy tried to explain. Elisabeth looked a moment confused, but remembered the money conversation afterwards and realised Darcy thought she had lied about having money. "I think you misunderstand. I asked you to leave so I could buy you this present. She handed him the book from behind her back. I looked like a good edition." Darcy studied the book, very surprised by the gesture. "It's lovely Elisabeth!" he exclaimed. "You have been giving me so much Darcy and I just wanted to give you something that was only from me. Though I have to warn you that it will be your first and only present from me that was bought with mine money and not yours…" Darcy was filled with so many different emotions. "It's surly not the only present you have given me Elisabeth, you give me something every moment we are together. And the money you think of as mine, did in fact become yours the moment you said yes to me in church, just a few days ago. Remember, it's no longer you and me Elisabeth, it's us…"


	4. Chapter 4

AN

I just want to thank everyone who reads my story. Sorry about the spelling mistakes. I am not English, and haven't had English in school in over six years, so it's a bit rough. I would love it if you had some ideas for more drama, because it seems like I love the sweet happy couple far too much to mess it up and get some excitement into the story. I also just want to say sorry for the long wait, I am just not inspired to write...


End file.
